Das Leiden Und Leben Von MarySue
by Vilwarin
Summary: Mary-Sue hatte einige Unfälle, die sie lieber geheimhalten würde
1. Ein Gespielter Traum

Jeder kennt sie, man hasst sie, oder man liebt sie. Mary-Sues. Sie sind wunderschön und haben immer perfekte Manieren. Aber eigentlich ist Mary-Sue ja gemein, und ihr ist jede Mittel recht, um ans Ziel bzw. den Mann ihrer Träume zu kommen. Dies sind kurze Geschichten von "Unfällen"  
  
Also, Film ab:  
  
~KAPITEL 1~  
  
~EIN GESPIELTER TRAUM~  
  
Sie war eine etwas ungewöhnliche Mary-Sue, wenn man sie überhaupt so nennen konnte. Sie war die Ausnahme, denn sie wollte nichts von Legolas, dem Düsterwaldprinzen. Und ihr Ziel war auch ein ganz anderes. Sie wünschte nämlich, in einen anderen Körper zu schlüpfen, und dieser war Arwen. Kurz und gut, sie hatte sich in Aragorn verliebt!  
  
Mary-Sue wusste genau, wie sie in die Geschichte kommen konnte, schließlich war sie ja Mary-Sue und das war ihre Aufgabe. Man brauchte keines "übergezogen" bekommen, keinen Unfall habe, Chemikalien schlucken oder "Hinüberzuschlafen". Ein kleiner Schnipps genügte, und sie reiste durch Raum und Zeit.  
  
Schwups, und sie war in Arwens Körper.  
  
Sie hatte ihren Kopf nur Zentimeter von seinem entfernt, und er hielt ihr Gesicht in seinen Händen. Ausdrucksvolle Augen sahen sie so an, als hätten sie die Fähigkeit, ihr in die Seele zu sehen. Und vielleicht konnten sie es auch. Mary-Sue stützte sich mit einer Hand auf dem Kanapee, auf dem er lag ab, während die andere erst durch seine Haare und später liebevoll über seine Bärtige Wange strich. Seine Haare waren schwarz wie die Nacht und dufteten gut. So war er, wenn er nicht in der Wildnis war um unschuldige Geschöpfe zu beschützen.  
  
Er sagte, er denke, dies alles sei nur in Traum.  
  
Ohne zu überlegen sagte sie " Dann aber ein Wunderschöner." Sie wusste ja selbst nicht genau und sie fühlte sich wie im Himmel.  
  
Endlich hatte sie es geschafft. Sie war bei dem, den sie liebte und sie war diejenige, die er liebte. Es war ein guter Einfall gewesen. Einer - der noch keiner Legolas-Mary-Sue gekommen war. Es war genial und sie lächelte ihn an, und er lächelte zurück, und die Welt war wunderbar.  
  
Dann wurde es ihr unbequem stand sie stand und ging zum Fenster. Sie sah das erste Mal an sich herunter und strich sich durch die Haare. Arwen, jetzt sie, trug ein leichtes, weißes Seidenkleid und ihre schwarzen Locken waren genauso seidig. Aragorn würde ihr folgen. Es war einfach romantisch. Sie hatte recht, denn nun stand auch er auf, und ging zu ihr. Seine nackten Füße machten kein Geräusch auf dem Fußboden. Er legte einen Arm um sie, und sie eine Hand auf seine Brust. Seine Kleidung war aus weichem Samt und fühlte sich wunderbar an. Kurze Zeit später presste er seine Stirn gegen ihre.  
  
Er redete mit ihr und sie mit ihm, aber sie achtete nicht auf die Worte (Mary-Sue weiß ja immer, was sie tun muss und braucht daher ja nicht auf so etwas Nebensächliches achten!), sondern nur auf seine Stimme und auf seinen Atem, den sie au ihrer Haut spürte.  
  
Dann küsste er sie, und es fühlte sich einfach phantastisch an. Sie schmolz in seinen starken Armen und ihre Knie wurden weich.  
  
"Amin mela lle , Aragorn." Konnte Mary-Sue nur noch hauchen, als sich ihre Lippen trennten. sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie sich noch auf den Beinen halten könnte.  
  
"Komm!" sagte sie und nahm ihn bei der Hand und wollte ihn wieder dorthin führen, woher sie gekommen waren. Aragorn sah sie unglaublich verstört an.  
  
"Was machst du da, Liv?" fragte ihr vermeintlicher Aragorn.  
  
Nur Brucheile eines Momentes später hörte sie eine Stimme, die gar nicht hineinpasste.  
  
Was war hier los? Das konnte nicht sein, es war einfach falsch!  
  
Dann begriff sie, was die laute Stimme rief. Es war eindeutig ein "CUT!"  
  
"Viggo?"  
  
***  
  
Wenns euch gefallen hat, könnt ihr mir ja eine kleine Review hinterlassen. *Bettel* 


	2. Ithilien

Tja, im vorherigen Beispiel hat Mary-Sue den Fehler gemacht, sich in den Film zu wünschen, wo sie ja auch hingekommen ist. Daraus hat sie gelernt, un wird desn fehler bestimmt nicht mehr machen.  
  
Doch es gibt noch viele andere Sachen, die schiefgehen können.  
  
~KAPITEL 2~  
  
~ITHILIEN~  
  
Mary-Sue hat sich dieses mal dazu entschlossen, einach in Mittelerde aufzuwachen. Sie zieht sich also etwas passendes für das Zusammentreffen mit Legolas an, legt sich ins Bett und schläft ein.  
  
Strahlend blauer Himmel, das war das erste, was Mary-Sue sah.. Sie war in Ithilien, denn sie wusste ja, dass Legolas dort eine Elbenkolonie hatte. Mary-Sue hatte die Macht, alles zu werden, was sie wollte und sie war eine Elbin geworden.  
  
Da Mary-Sue Mary-Sue war, musste sie bestimmt nur einige Augenblicke warten, bis der schnuckligste Elb aller Zeiten ihren Weg kreuzte. Also setzte sie sich in Gang und sang leise ein Lied in der Sprache der Elben mit ihrer neuen, wundervollen Stimme.  
  
Sie war gegangen und gegangen, und war immer noch nicht auf Legolas Grünblatt getroffen. Dann musste es eben anders gehen. Frustriert rief sie einfach "LEGOLAS!". Wenige Augenblicke später bemerkte sie, dass von allen Seiten Bögen auf sie gerichtet waren.  
  
Natürlich, die Elben konnten ja nicht wissen, wer Mary-Sue war. Aber das würde sich jetzt ganz schnell ändern. Gleich würde sie endlich Legolas sehen!  
  
Dann erklang eine Stimme aus dem nahen Gebüsch. Eine Menschliche!  
  
"Wer seid ihr, und was wollt ihr hier in Ithilien? Es ist gefährlich hier alleine unterwegs zu sein, besonders für eine Frau! Wir können euch nicht hier lassen, also nehmen wir euch mit. Wir müssen euch aber leider die Augen verbinden!"  
  
Mary-Sue wehrte sich nicht, auch nicht gegen das Tuch, das sie um ihre Augen legten. Sie wusste, das es außer Menschen hier ja noch die Leute von Prinz Faramir, dem Truchsess und Prinz von Ithilien gab. Und diese Menschen konnten ihnen sicherlich sagen, wo sie die Elben finden konnte.  
  
Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend durch die Wälder. Dann hörte sie das Rauschen eines Wasserfalls und kurz darauf spürte sie kleine Wassertröpfchen auf ihrer Haut.  
  
"Ich nehme euch hoch, denn blind ist es schwer, diese Treppe heraufzukommen. Das Rauschen des Wasserfalls wurde immer lauter, bis es Mary-Sue in den Ohren dröhnte.  
  
Schließlich wurde sie abgesetzt, und das Tuch wurde ihr abgenommen. Sie befand sich in einer Höhle hinter einem Wasserfall. Das erinnerte sie doch an irgend etwas, aber Mary-Sue kam nicht darauf, was es war. Aber das war jetzt nicht so wichtig. Das Einzige, was zählte, war herauszufinden, wo Legolas war.  
  
Ein großer Mann kam und kniete sich vor sie. Er hatte schwarze Haare und trug die Farben grün und braun.  
  
"Ihr seid eine Elben-Frau. " Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. " Doch ich sollte mich erst vorstellen. Ich bin Faramir, Denethors Sohn. Was macht ihr in den Wäldern von ithilien ganz allein? Wisst ihr denn nicht, wie gefährlich es dort draußen ist? Ihr könnt den Valar danken, dass ihr noch am Leben seid!"  
  
"Ich bin auf der Suche nach Legolas." Sagte sie einfach, als wäre es das Natürlichste auf der Welt.  
  
"Legolas?" kam sein Echo  
  
"Ja, Prinz Legolas Grünblatt, Sohn von Thranduil aus Eryn Lagalen."  
  
"Prinz Legolas von Eryn Lasgalen." Murmelte er. "Diesen namen habe ich noch nie gehört." Sagte Faramir laut.  
  
***  
  
Vielleicht ein kleines Review wenns euch gefallen hat. 


	3. Sein Oder Nicht Sein

Ja, ja der Buch-Faramir hat schon was, von ihm getragen zu werden wäre bestimmt toll *träum*. Ich finde schwarzhaarige Männer sowieso irgendwie besser. Dass Boromir und Faramir im Film blond sind, hab ich sowieso nie verstanden. Die sind doch aus Gondor und nicht aus Rohan *lol*. Dann krieg ich manchmal das Problem, dass ich mir Faramir wie im Film blond vorstelle! Aber ich kann mich da noch beherrschen und denke dran, dass er schwarze Haare hat.  
  
Aber Mary-Sue hat schon was dazugelernt, jetzt war sie wenigstens im Buch!  
  
@Vicky23: Als ich deine Review gelesen hatte, kam mir gleich diese Idee. *sich bedank*  
  
Also, ab mit der Story:  
  
~KAPITEL 3~  
  
~SEIN ODER NICHT SEIN~  
  
Mary-Sue war besonders dann von Legolas fasziniert, wenn er gegen Orks, Höhlentrolle oder Uruk-Hais kämpfte, und dabei nicht einen einzigen Kratzer abbekam. Also hatte sie sich vorgenommen, der Gemeinschaft des Ringes beizutreten. Mit ihrem Charme und ihrer neugewonnenen Stärke, die sie dort haben würde, stand ihr ja nichts im Wege.  
  
"Ich will der Gemeinschaft des Ringes beitreten, ich will der Gemeinschaft des Ringes beitreten..." wiederholte sie immer wieder. Sie atmete tief ein und...  
  
Es war das Seltsamste, was Mary-Sue jemals erlebt hatte, und sie hatte sehr viel erlebt. Sie hatte gedacht, sie würde vielleicht von Aragorn und den Hobbits gefunden und mit nach Bruchtal genommen, oder von jemand anderem im Wald von Bruchtal. Und außerdem fühlte sie sich sehr, sehr seltsam, als trüge sie eine schwere Last.  
  
Aber sie fand sich außerhalb Elronds Haus wieder, und es war dunkel. Richtig dunkel. Nur von drinnen kam Licht, was der Szene nicht viel half. Mary-Sue sah Sam, der bei Bill stand, und leise auf ihn einredete. Da waren Bilbo und Frodo auf dem Treppenabsatz, Aragorn saß da, und hatte den Kopf auf den Knien. Sie fragte sich wirklich, was er da tat. Wahrscheinlich war der alte Waldläufer angespannt. An dieser ganzen Ring-Vernichtungs-Tour war ja auch sein Vorfahre Isildur Schuld gewesen. Außerdem wurde irgendwo gesagt, er hätte die Gabe der Vorhersehung. Aber warum verschwendete sie ihre Gedanken an ihn, wenn nur wenige Meter weiter ihr Traumprinz stand? Und da stand Legolas, groß und schön, noch größer und noch schöner, als Mary-Sue es sich vorgestellt hatte. Alles war größer und schöner. Gimli, Gandalf und die Hobbits konnte sie nicht erkennen. Alle sahen sie angespannt aus, bis auf Bill das Pony, welches Sam gerade einen kleinen Schubser gab.  
  
Da kamen ja Elrond und Gandalf aus dem Haus. Der erstere legte eine Hand auf Aragorns Rücken und sagte ihm etwas auf elbisch, um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass er etwas zu sagen hatte, denn der Waldläufer hatte keine Anstalten gemacht, sich zu erheben. Sofort schnellte sein Kopf in die Höhe und er war ganz Ohr.  
  
Dann setzt er zu seiner Rede an: "Dies ist mein letztes Wort" sagte er leise "Der Ringträger macht sich auf die Suche nach dem Schicksalsberg. Ihm allein ist eine Verantwortung auferlegt: Er darf den Ring weder wegwerfen noch einem Diener des Feindes ausliefern oder ihn auch nur irgend jemand anderem überlassen als den Mitgliedern der Gemeinschaft oder des Rates, und auch nur in größter Not. Die anderen gehen als freiwillige Gefährten mit ihm, um ihm auf seinem Weg behilflich zu sein. Ihr mögt verweilen oder umkehren oder andere Pfade beschreiten, wenn sich die Möglichkeit bietet. Je weiter ihr geht, um so weniger leicht wird es sein, zurückzukommen; dennoch wird euch kein Eid oder Verpflichtung auferlegt, weiter zu gehen, als ihr wollt. Dennoch kennt ihr nicht die Stärke eurer Herzen und könnt nicht voraussehen, was jedem von euch auf der Straße begegnen mag."  
  
Stille, eigentlich sollte Gimli jetzt etwas dazu sagen, aber Gimli war nicht da! Moment, Gimli war nicht da? Wie kann es dann möglich sein, dass niemand von den anderen es bemerkt hatte? Langsam, ganz langsam senkte Mary-Sue ihren Kopf. Das einzige, was aus ihrer Kehle drang, war ein lautes  
  
"NEIN!"  
  
bevor auch noch die Lichter im Haus erloschen und sich die Welt in Dunkelheit hüllte.  
  
Zehn erstaunte Augenpaare richteten sich auf den ohnmächtigen Zwerg.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Die Story war nicht so leicht für mich zu schreiben, da es nicht ganz logisch ist, dass Mary-Sue erst später bemerkt, dass sie in Gimlis Körper steckt. Und eigentlich bin ich jemand, der es gern logisch hat.  
  
Ich hab für das Pony den englischen Namen genommen weil ich finde, dass sich Lutz etwas blöd anhört.  
  
Die Szene und die Ansprache Lord Elronds ist direkt aus Herr der Ringe, der Ring geht nach Süden.  
  
Wenn Ihr neue Geschichten wollt, schreibt fleißig Reviews, denn Ihr seid meine Inspiration! 


	4. Summ, Summ, Summ

@Elektra 121: Bis sich Legolas und Gimli dann anfreunden, hat Mary-Sue bestimmt genug von Legolas, der ja immer mit Gimli streitet.  
  
@ Vicky: Hier kommt deine Mücken-Geschichte. Mit dem Schwert oder der Axt wurde es zwar nichts, aber vielleicht fällt mir irgend wann mal was dazu ein. *grins*  
  
~KAPITEL 4~  
  
~SUMM, SUMM, SUMM~  
  
Mary-Sue will es nicht aufgeben. Das Problem bei der Sache ist wohl, dass sie nur den ersten Schritt macht, und den zweiten dann für selbstverständlich und logisch hält. Sie hat also einen neuen Plan.  
  
Sie wünscht sich einfach nur, von Aragorn, Frodo, Merry Pippin und Sam auf ihrer Reise nach Bruchtal mitgenommen zu werden. DAS müsste doch bombensicher sein!  
  
Es stank, und es war laut. Aber noch konnte sie nichts sehen, denn es war stockdunkel. Es hörte sich an wie ein Summ, Summ, Summ, das immer lauter wurde und schließlich jammernde Geräusche und dann ein leises Seufzen und Grummeln, das sich ganz deutlich menschlich anhörte. Es schien so, als ob er sich über seine Weggefährten beklage.  
  
"Streicher! Es tut überall jucken, und zwar nicht nur so ein bisschen. Und außerdem tut mir alles weh und es ist so laut, dass ich nicht schlafen kann!"  
  
Ohne jeden Zweifel, sie hatte sie gefunden!  
  
"Hör mal zu, Pippin. Wenn es dich glücklich macht, sage ich dir, dass es nicht nur dir so geht. Das hier ist für uns alle eine Plage. Aber ich habe eine gute Nachricht für dich. Morgen sind wir aus diesem Moor draußen."  
  
"Versprochen?"  
  
"Ja, versprochen. Und wenn du nicht schlafen kannst, kannst du ja hier mit mir zusammen Wache halten. Wie wäre das?"  
  
Kurze Stille.  
  
"Du sag mal."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Mag das Pony eigentlich die Mücken?"  
  
Leises Gelächter. "Nein, ich denke nicht, dass es das mag. Ich denke sogar, dass das Pony die Mücken noch weniger mag, als wir es tun. Es kann sich ja nicht einmal kratzen. Aber du kannst ja einmal zu ihm gehen, und ihn fragen.  
  
Streicher scheuchte gerade eine Mücke weg, welche er traf und mit voller Wucht wegschleuderte.  
  
Mary-Sue schimpfte immer noch leise vor sich hin, als sie sich nach dem schnellen Freiflug in Pippins Haare auf den Weg zur Wetterspitze machte.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wie immer: Schreibt Reviews, ich brauch euch *Hundeblick* 


End file.
